User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Anubis Storytellers (Jerome)
GUESS WHAT I MAAAAAAAAADE!!! Hehehe that's right. And this, holy shit, is intense. And the end is gonna be horrible for Jerome fans. Anyways, enjoy! ALSO, THE SPELL THING TOWARDS THE END OF THIS IS TRANSLATED ALL THE WAY AT THE END. Okay now enjoy! Part Three. Jerome Jerome’s P.O.V. Don’t think Jerome Clarke doesn’t know stories about guys like him. Handsome, popular, peaked in secondary school, knocked up twenty, lives the same life in the same fucked up town. He knows that story as if it was on the back of his hand. I have a story, though. This one’s different. Way. Different. Once upon a time, there was a guy named Jerome. And one day...he. Woke. Up. I looked in the mirror. What is happening? What’s going on? All I can see is the car crash. I saw Patricia...rip the car door off...without touching it. I cupped my hands and filled them with water and wet my face. I turned off the faucet and dried my hands. I looked up. My face was the face of a zombie’s. I flinched and stepped back. What- “-Jerome?” I heard Patricia calling. I have to go. I’m not a zombie anymore….I never was. I never was human, either. “Be right there!” I said, trying to put on a smile. Never will be human. I went down the stairs. Patricia was there waiting for me. “Handsome, as always.” Patricia smiled walking towards me. I am not human. Un-human creatures cannot be handsome. “One of the perks of being me!” I cheered. Fake cheers. Fake happiness. To seal the deal I kissed her. Yeah, I love her. But un-human creatures cannot be with humans. It’s just….common sense. We both went out to find Mara waiting for us outside. Mara had her camera, of course. ✡✡ “You know, surviving a fiery car crash really does wonders for your reputation.” Mara said into her camera. Patricia scoffed. “If you say so,” “Oh I do say so.” Mara laughed. “Oh, Mara, you’re so tragically beautiful so tragically brave! I can’t believe you saved all of your friends from that car accident!” Mara said mocking students at school. I saw someone in the bushes, their hood was up and I couldn’t see them. When we got closer to them, they bumped into my shoulder. It was a zombie. Zombies don’t exist, dumbass. Get it together. “-So that’s exactly what happened.” Patricia said. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I focus?! “Why are you so dressed up, Mar?” Patricia continued. I shook my head and caught up to them. It’s happening again and you know it. Don’t deny it. Don’t try to hide it, Jerome. ✡✡ Mara knocked on the door. “It’s open.” Alfie said. He sounded different. Very different. Put on your perfect little act and shut your fucking face. They’ll always be better than you. “We come with gifts!” I said. “By gifts he means alcohol.” Patricia sighed. “My gift of alcohol is something we all need. It will give us some stress relief.” I said kneeling on Alfie’s end table, taking a swig of the vodka….. “Let’s go outdoors.” Alfie said suddenly during everyone’s conversation. Alfie and Patricia quickly went out there. Mara attempted to get up but moaned in pain. “How you doing?” I said putting a hand on her shoulder. Mara got back down. “Uh.. definitely still feeling it from the accident.” Mara sighed. I felt bad. “Ah, I know. This doesn’t even feel real.” I sighed. “Damage to the car was freaking unreal,” Mara said. “Lucky to be alive, yeah?” Mara added. “Yeah.” I said. After a few seconds of silence I got up and helped Mara up. Once we got out there, Alfie looked at us in an annoyed way and shoved an antique katana back in its case. I’m not even gonna ask.. Patricia got up and walked towards me. I walked the farthest away I could get from everyone else. “Where’s your camera?” Alfie asked Mara. Suddenly Alfie was acting a bit man whorish on Mara. Patricia came over to me. “How you doin’, Jer?” Patricia asked. I didn’t look at her. “We used to talk. Remember that, Patricia?” I asked. I don’t know what has happened between us. I mean, it’s very common for couples to fight...but Patricia has just lost it. “But did we really?” Patricia said. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I didn’t respond to that. “I saw what you did at the accident.” I said. “Just drop it, okay?” Patricia pleaded. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Jerome.” She added. “Oh I know exactly what I’m talking about. Just tell me already, Patricia! Stop hiding from me. I can’t. Do. This. Any. More.” I hissed. “Patricia does! Don’t you, Patricia?” Alfie hissed at Patricia. “I know things haven’t been the same between us since the accident.” Patricia sighed. “It’s not since the accident! You have been keeping things from me ever since we met. All I’ve ever wanted from you was to know you. Really...really know you. So that we can share a life together. So we can experience things: the good and the bad.” I hissed. “You don’t know how bad things can get. I don’t want to hurt you, Jerome. I really, really fucking don’t. I just need you to trust me.” Patricia said. “What if I can’t?” I asked. Patricia couldn’t respond. “So Jerome gets to dress and act how he wants and hang all over girls in public but when I do it it’s weird?” Alfie hissed at Mara. His voice got really strange once he said “weird”. “Alfie, this isn’t you.” Mara said. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Alfie screamed. His eyes flashed a intensifying aqua color. Patricia and Mara ran out of the house. I slowly backed away from him, he was still staring at me. “Patricia?” I called. “PATRICIA?” ✡✡ I remember when Patricia and I used to be happy together. Everything was perfect. Alfie and I were best friends, Mara and Patricia used to always hang out and look at videos and pictures Mara took. She used to be proud with me. Proud that we could go out in public together. We used to go to all of the parties the seniors would throw, we used to be together almost all of the time. Things used to be happy between us. Why isn’t it the same now? Is it me? Yes. It’s you. It always will be you. You’re WORTHLESS. You shouldn’t even be ALIVE. You were killed at that car accident. You aren’t even human anymore. I held the ring that matches the one I gave Patricia. I cried into my fists. ✡✡ I knocked on Patricia’s door. Fabian answered. “Jerome?” Fabian asked. “Hey, is Patricia home?” I said choking down my tears. “No...isn’t she still at Alfie’s?” Fabian asked. “I-I don’t know. Can I...wait inside until she g-gets back?” I stuttered. I felt like I was going to break down right then and there. I always feel like I can just do anything with Fabian around. I can just...let everything out...and he’d be the only one who wouldn’t judge. But you can’t break down in front of him anymore. That was when you were human, douchebag. “Um, yeah. Sure.” Fabian said opening the door all the way so I could come in. “Just, have a seat.” He said quietly. I sat down on the loveseat. It was soft. Patricia used to tell me how they both would sit here and open their Christmas and Birthday presents on this couch. She also used to tell me how Fabian usually sits here to write. Fabian sat next to me. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Fabian asked. “I don’t know if I’m gonna see you much anymore, Fabes.” I said, choking on some more tears. “Why? Y-you guys didn’t…” Fabian stopped before he said too much. I looked down at my legs. I let some tears fall. “Jerome, I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Fabian said putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn’t stop crying. “Did she do something?” He asked. I didn’t reply. “Bad?!” Fabian said, extremely worried. “No, no. No, no, no I just need to tell him something.” I whispered. Someone pounded at the door. Fabian jumped. He got up and went to the door. I leaned in. “Hi Fabian is your sister home?” Mara asked. She sounded panicked. ✡✡ Running. We were running. As fast as we could. Mara, Fabian, and I. We had to find Patricia. If we didn’t, she could die. “WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER!” I screamed. Fabian stopped both of us. She was here. And so was Alfie. He had a katana. The same katana from his house. He was going to kill Patricia with it. “ALFIE. NO! PLEASE! THIS ISN’T YOU. YOU’RE NOT A KILLER.” I yelled. “We’ll see about that.” Alfie said. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Alfie, pushing the katana deeper into my stomach, was smiling evilly as I died, his eyes neon blue. I fell to the ground on my knees. Everything was blurry. But I wasn’t dead yet. “NO!” Patricia screamed. She held out her hand and as her hand went up, Alfie went up with it. It’s as if someone was holding him by the stomach and strangling him. Mara hid behind Fabian. Fabian looked like he was in shock. Alfie struggled to get out. “You’re killing her…” I tried to say. It barely came out as a whisper. Mara stepped out from behind Fabian and opened up a small, old book. “Sang de mon cœur, la protection est à toi. Vie à moi vie, en prenant le vôtre, prenant la mienne. Corps de mon corps, de moelle et de l'esprit, Âme de mon âme, à notre lient esprit. Sang de mon cœur, mes marées, ma lune. Sang de mon cœur. Mon salut, mon destin.” Mara said. Spellbreaker. I slowly pulled out the katana from my stomach. Patricia looked at me then dropped Alfie and ran to me. Fabian looked like he was going to throw up. I think I would too. Mara ran over to Alfie. I saw myself over by the tree. Where I laid when the car crash. “I never left the accident, did I?” I asked. Patricia saw my corpse. “I guess I just had some unfinished business.” I said. Patricia looked like she was going to die. “But not anymore.” I smiled. “I don’t understand.” Patricia whispered shaking her head. “There are different things all around me. Zombies, shadows, possessed friends…” I said looking at Alfie. “And now I’m going to go with them.” I said holding Patricia’s face. She’s still so delicate… “No...NO!” Patricia cried. I nodded, crying. “It’s time for me to leave, my love.” I sighed. “You can’t leave you-you can’t you can’t.” Patricia cried. “We’ll talk again, someday. And when we do, we’ll be even stronger.” I said. “I love you Jerome I love you please don’t leave me please,” Patricia cried. “I love you, too, Patricia.” I said. And all I could see was the light after that. Forever and always… ' ' ✡✡ I can’t tell you what happened to Jerome after that. That’s not what the story is. You’re here on this Earth for a reason. And even if you die, you stay until you have fulfilled that reason of being on Earth. Your story needs you to end. But everyone else’s story doesn’t need you. It just keeps going and going until they’ve fulfilled their reason. “But you should know...there’s a twist to everyone’s reason.” I said. And all I could see was light after that. Forever and always…. ✡✡ Blood of my heart, Protection is thine. Life of my life, taking yours, taking mine. Body of my body, Marrow and mind, Soul of my soul, to our spirit bind. Blood of my heart, my tides, my moon. Blood of my heart. My salvation, my doom... Category:Blog posts